


An empty wind in a young sky

by AvatarQuake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, a 'what if' if you'd like, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sora was there and met Vanitas and Ventus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An empty wind in a young sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: A slightly AU take of the scene between Ventus and Vanitas on the Destiny Islands.What if Sora was there and met the both of them?

 

Sora was sitting alone at the paopu tree when the strange black circle appeared and the masked person stepped out.

He stared and concluded it was a boy and not a whole one at that.

“Where's the rest of you?” he asked.

The masked boy turned to look at Sora.

“The rest of me?”

“Mmm.” Sora nodded. “There's a part missing...or you're a missing part.” he said thoughtfully.

“He is weak.” the boy said.

“So are you.” Sora replied. “A part isn't as strong as a whole. You should ask to be reunited.”

“That's very serious stuff from a kid like you.” the masked boy said.

Sora smiled and shrugged.

“Riku says I say grown-up stuff when I open my heart.” he said.

Then came the over boy.

Sora watched them talk and frowned at how mean the masked boy was towards the other one. He got up and was about to stop him being mean, when he left though the black circle.

“Terra, Aqua, I swear I'll put an end to this.” the boy said.

“That was mean of him.” Sora said to the boy as he looked at something in his hand. “You are the rest of him.”

“No, I'm not.”

“The rest he came from.” Sora said.

“Maybe.” the boy said. “I need to go.”

“Don't fight him. But accept him back to you.” Sora said. “You are not whole.”

The other boy stared at him.

“You're light and he's shadow. But we are all both, in little doses. You can't be just one or the other, without the opposite there.”

Sora watched him call a strange weapon and open a blue circle, before slaming his palm on his left shoulder and getting covered in an armor. Then he saw the boy ride on that weapon, that had taken a board-like shape, and enter the circle.

“Come find me when you're whole again.” he said saddly as the circle closed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first try posting a story here.I was just fooling around one evening and this was the result.


End file.
